The Republic of g
But do not change the format of this article! About the republic of g The republic of g (not G; name is in all lowercase), sometimes shortened to g''', is a letternation named after the seventh letter in the English alphabet. The republic of g was well-known for being a strong opponent of the Empire of Dumbness and its increasing number of allies, but nowadays it seeks peace towards other letternations (kind of like the Republic of Sierra). Other names * Republic of g * g-landAnthem lyrics: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/342414375/ * The Republic of g * "destuchland" (used by the Empire of Pi)What I'm Working On, line 2: https://scratch.mit.edu/users/empire-of-pi/ * 7th letter History The republic of g was founded on September 14, 2019, by GC123456, after he disbanded his previous letternation, the republic of f. He then created g to invade the then Republic of e. Since then, the republic of g has fought with several other letternations: * The Empire of Dumbness (until December 23Post by republicofg: "Neutralized z." Original link: https://scratch.mit.edu/users/republicofg/) * The Republic of 1 (from September 30 to November 7)history of letternations, volume 51: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/354280082/ * The Republic of H (from October 18 to November 15history of letternations, volume 51: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/354280082/) The account became a Scratcher on October 21, 2019republicofg's About Me, Line 4: https://scratch.mit.edu/users/republicofg/#comments-65904099. On November 10, 2019, g-Flavored Hot Dogs and its podcast were first introducedhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/343559443/. Very quickly, rivals such as the Republic of H started flavoring hot dogs in their own flavors, such as h-Flavored Hot Dogs and z-Flavored Hot Dogs. Within the few days, flavorings were made and anti-stuff was made. On November 17, 2019, the republic of g claimed its first land. It immediately got split into provinces (see '''Provinces). On December 23, 2019, the republic of g went through "notoriation" with the Empire of Pi. The same day, the rivalry between g and the Hydrogen Empire was recognized(source deleted). In order to appease them, g neutralized the Empire of Dumbness, not realizing the Hydrogen Empire and Empire of Dumbness were allied. Nowadays, the republic of g resorts to fact-checking and backing it up with proof as an "invasion effort", because projness is much more valuable than dumbnessannouncement 1: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/345769835/. One example is when g points out every time that the Empire of Pi uses [[Letter replacements|a 9''' instead of a '''g]]' '''when describing the republic of g and its citigens. However, g only uses these invasion efforts towards its enemies. Because of the advocates from the Einigkeit Province, and because g doesn't want more enemies, the republic of g takes a more pacifist approach to the other letternations. That means it seeks alliance rather than rivalrieshttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/356036523/ (kind of like the Republic of Sierra). Nationals National Anthem: "Deutschland über alles" by Joseph Haydn, also known as the National Anthem of Germany, but with different lyrics. National Flag: the flag to the left. National Food: Hot Dogs. Most citigens like them g-Flavored. National Currency: the g-Dollar (g$). The g-Dollar used to be completely reliant on the stock exchange for its value, but since then has closed and remains at the conversion rate of '''1 g$ = 0.94 USD'. National Mascot: The Citigen. Provinces According to a project made by the user republicofg and entitled "g has provinces", the republic of g has five provinces (hence the name), as shown on the map below the Germanland flag. Germanland province (pixel g) The official flag of this province is the flag on top of the province map. This is also the secondary flag of the republic of g. Markated province ("marker" g) The official flag of this province is the same as Germanland, but with a lime-green third stripe instead of a golden-yellow stripe. Einigkeit province (far right g) This province was the first to advocate for a different approach at letternations. Because of them, the republic of g can avoid having more enemies (as long as other letternations don't enemy g). This province has no official flag. Marcher province ("spooky" g) This province's citigens are arguably the angriest about the latest betrayals from all the letternations. To them, December 23 was the worst day to be alivea paraphrase from a quote by a citigen from the Marcher province. This province is the only province to force all citigens to join the military. About two-fifths of the republic of g's military is from this province, though the exact number is and forever will be unknownLetternations have no definite population count: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/348003000/. This province has no official flag. Central province (sans serif g) This is the center of the republic of g. The official flag of this province is the same flag as the official flag of the entire republic of g. Allies The Empire of Letters. After a while of invading back and forth, the Empire of Letters and the republic of g gave up invading each other and sought alliance. Since then, the Empire of Letters has acted like a "Switzerland" (coined by miniepicness), trying to ally each and every letternation. After both the Empire of Pi de-allied g and the Hydrogen Empire denied alliance with (and even enemied) g on December 23, 2019, the Empire of Letters is now g's strongest ally. The alliance is now strong enough so that if g decided to give up (for a non-war reason), g would willingly allow the Empire to gain the letterhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/355942020/. The Republic of A. Alliance request accepted on December 23, 2019, under the republic of g's plan to eventually ally every letternation named after a vowelhttps://scratch.mit.edu/projects/355699234. The Republic of Sierra? Alliance request "accepted" on December 25, 2019(source deleted), though it is unknown whether the alliance truly happened. (The Republic of S's account did not update its What I'm Working On as of December 26, 2019What I'm Working On, lines 3-4: https://scratch.mit.edu/users/-republic-of-sierra-/) Enemies The Terbium Empire. The republic of g and the Terbium Empire have been on-and-off rivals, but it wasn't until late-December that the Terbium Empire really lashed out against the republic of g in Smori3000's project "deutschland sux". The Empire of Pi. This project, which was released on December 23, 2019, started the rivalry. Since then, the Empire of Pi replaced all future uses of g with 9, and classified g as a possible ultra-enemyWhat I'm Working On, line 1: https://scratch.mit.edu/users/empire-of-pi/. It rejected multiple opportunities from g for re-alliance. The Hydrogen Empire. A few hours after being betrayed by the Empire of Pi, the republic of g sought alliance with the Hydrogen Empire, its enemy at that time. The Hydrogen Empire accepted. Less than an hour laterhttps://letternations.fandom.com/wiki/The_Hydrogen_Empire, it de-allied due to realizing that the Empire of Pi was the one that allied the Empire of Dumbness, rather than the republic of g. This was the shortest alliance in the history of letternations thus so far. Then, the Hydrogen Empire decided to not only de-ally, but also enemy ghttps://scratch.mit.edu/users/republicofg/#comments-65886685. On December 25, 2019, g ally-requested every letternation whose letters were included in this project, the Hydrogen Empire being one of them. There is no solid evidence that the Hydrogen Empire accepted it, and its account's WIWO (What I'm Working On) hasn't been updated, suggesting the alliance never happenedWhat I'm Working On, line 3: https://scratch.mit.edu/users/The_Hydrogen_Empire/. Role in the Anti-z Movement The republic of g was an integral part of the Anti-z Movement, which was the cross-letternation effort to conquer and insult the then republic of z. It created dozens of projects against z, this being one of them. Throughout December, the movement slowly faded as more and more letternations allied z. Now, the g is "the only active member of the anti-z movement left"https://scratch.mit.edu/users/republicofg/#comments-65885609, and because of that, has gained many enemies. References Category:Letternations __NOEDITSECTION__